


Playing Hooky

by lil_1337



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper takes an unplanned day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Hooky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [often_adamanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/gifts).



> Written for Avengerfest.

The horizon was painted with the pale pink of pre-dawn which illuminated the room in a way that didn't quite brighten it as much as make the shadows less dark. Pepper's internal alarm chimed waking her despite the fact she had slept less than four hours. Sighing contentedly she rolled onto her side and stretched. Her hand hit skin and she stroked Tony's arm where it lay draped across Steve's abdomen. The thought of getting up was not nearly as pleasant as staying right where she was, curled up with her lovers, but her mental clock did not come equipped with a snooze button.

She had a company to run and that meant she couldn't just call in and take the day off no matter how tempting the thought was. Careful not to wake Steve, Tony slept like the dead so it would take a lot more noise than she could make to even get him to stir, she slipped out from under the covers and pulled on her robe. The room was warm enough she by passed on the slippers. At the door she paused long enough to dim the reflective covers on the windows. The light wouldn't wake Tony, but she knew from experience that Steve would be woken up by the first rays of the sun if they were allowed to make their way through the glass to him.

The first pot of coffee was already brewing, courtesy of Jarvis, when she stepped into the kitchen. The heady aroma filled the whole space and she breathed heavily, drawing it into her nose then down to caffeinate her lungs. Mug in hand she sat down at the table, leaning back in the chair to make herself comfortable. All day she would be expected to sit up straight and present the image of a woman to be reckoned with. This was her time to slouch into the seat back and enjoy just being herself, bad posture and all.

"Jarvis?" Her voice was strong but low in respect for the early hour even though she was unlikely to wake anyone if she invited the Armed Forces Brass Band up for some marching practice.

"Good Morning Miss Potts. What can I do for you?"

Pepper smiled. In her own way she was just as fond of the AI as Tony was. He had taken some getting use to, but now he was as much a comfortable part of Tony's world as Happy and Rhodey. “Could you please check my calendar and tell me what my schedule is for the day?"

"Of course." There was the briefest of pauses before before Jarvis continued. "At five am you are scheduled for a meeting with Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers to discuss the fraternization policy and procedures between Stark Industries and SHIELD. From twelve pm until two is blocked out for lunch with a note that you have reservations at Martinelli's for twelve thirty. From two pm to four pm simply says hands on demonstration. At four thirty pm you are scheduled to meet Agent Coulson at SHIELD headquarters to discuss public relations for the Avengers Initiative. There is a note to bring coffee and pastries. Shall I them delivered or will you be stopping on the way?"

"I'll pick them up, thank you." Shaking her head, torn between annoyance and amusement, Pepper took another sip of her coffee. "When were the most recent changes made and by who?"

"Captain Rogers was the last one to edit your calendar. He accessed it at Eleven fifty two last night."

That was a new one. Usually Tony was the one to take it upon himself to hack in and change things around to fit his whim. Apparently he was rubbing off on Steve outside of the bedroom now as well as in. He must have had a private chat with Jarvis while she and Tony were out in the hot tub earlier in the evening. He had claimed to be getting towels, but it looked as if that was just a cover story. Apparently she couldn't let either one of them out of her sight anymore. Still, she shouldn't be surprised. Steve was far from dumb and he was in the middle of a love affair with tech that rivaled Tony's. It was of the things they shared besides a need to protect the people they cared for and a love of cuddling after sex.

She debated for a minute about telling Jarvis to return her schedule to what it had been before it had been tampered with, but decided against it. She worked hard and rarely took any time for herself so why not go with it? Rescheduling everything would require making explanations she really couldn't be bothered to give. It seemed that Tony and Steve had made plans for the day and it would be a shame to step on them. Besides, it would take a stronger woman than she was to say no to both Tony's bedroom eye's and Steve's goofy crooked smile.

Dawn was definitely not far away when she slipped back into bed. The movement of the mattress slight though it was elicited a deep sigh from Steve as he shifted and began to stir. She curled up against his side and tangled their feet together, repentantly gleeful when the touch of her cold skin make him startle, bringing him to full consciousness in an instant.

"You're awake early." He smiled threading their fingers together before bringing her hand up for a kiss.

"I _thought_ I had an early morning meeting at the office." She raised an eyebrow and gave him a pointed look. "But it seems I was wrong. About the location and needing to pick out an outfit to wear anyway."

“You're wearing my favorite now.” Despite the light blush on his cheeks, Steve's grin was unrepentant. "We've hardly seen you since you got back from Washington. You're past due for a day off so Tony and I decided to help out."

"Coming from Captain Workaholic that is saying something." Tony's voice was husky with the residual effects of sleep and vigorous use of his mouth and throat the night before.

Steve chuckled softly before bending his head to give Tony a slow, lingering, kiss. "You're one to talk. Between the hours you spend in the workshop and the time Pepper is at the office I gotta wonder if I'm still single sometimes."

Tony snorted and reached over to tug playfully on Pepper's hair. "I think Cap is trying to tell us he's starved for attention. Here he's got both of us in bed with him and he still complains. Greedy bastard isn't he?"

"My parents were married I'll have you know." Steve's flat tone and bland expression were belied by the twinkle in his eyes.

Pepper flashed him a quick grin before focusing on Tony. She stretched across Steve to plant a kiss on Tony's lips. "After we let him be in the middle too. Kids these days, they're so demanding."

"I'm right here you know. I _can_ hear you." Steve rolled his eyes, a trick he had learned from Natasha and was well on the way to perfecting his own version of.

"Shh." Tony put a finger on Steve's lips and winked at Pepper. "It's rude to interrupt your elders when they are trying to tell you the error of your ways."

Steve snorted loudly then parted his lips so that he could run his tongue up and down Tony's finger. With a wicked smile Steve curled his tongue around the tip and sucked it into his mouth. For a moment there was only the wet sound of Steve sucking and Tony's increasingly harsh breathing.

Torn between amusement and arousal Pepper moved closer, her hand dipping under the blankets. She ghosted her fingers down Steve's side then across to tease at the hard muscles of his abs. Her touch elicited a sharp intake of breath and a quiet whimper which brought a smile to Pepper's lips. Tilting her head up she was able to kiss the line of his neck before biting lightly on the ridge of muscle below his ear. He whimpered again, louder this time and rolled his head to the side giving her full access to his neck and shoulder. It was an invitation she did not have to think twice about accepting.

From the increasing volume of Tony's moans and the way the blankets were moving Pepper suspected that Steve had graduated from doing more than teasing the finger that had apparently taken up residence in his mouth. She shifted her hand down from where she was leisurely tracing the line of Steve's hip so that her fingers could drift leisurely up and down the length of Steve's cock. At his breathy moan she tightened her grip and began to stroke him, matching the movement of his hand on Tony.

Tony whimpered then stiffened before going completely limp; his eyes slipping close as he draped himself half over Steve who carded his fingers into Tony's hair. He tugged on it as he arched off the bed, thrusting hard into Pepper's fist. Tony cracked open one eye and grinned before swiping his tongue over the nipple closest to him pushing Steve over the edge.

Pepper rolled away to grab a handful of wipes from the box on the bedside table. She handed them to Steve and Tony who accepted with thank yous and kisses. Snuggling back up against Steve's side she reached across him to idly brush Tony's hair out of his face.

Because she was a nice person and used to thinking of others she gave them a couple of minutes to recover and catch their respective breath before clearing her throat and announcing in her best 'I'm in charge here and you will give my your undivided attention' voice. "Gentlemen, we have a problem."

Steve rolled his head to the side and smiled at her. The hand that cupped her cheek was gentle and moved with the languid flow of afterglow. "We haven't forgotten about you. Have we Tony?"

The boneless mass that was known as Tony Stark grunted and he lifted his head to grin lazily at Pepper. "No we haven't Cap. In fact, we have plans. Lots of plans. Plans that will take all day to complete. Possibly all night too."

They shared a look of pure sex and evil intent before turning back to Pepper and pouncing.


End file.
